


Birthday Surprise

by magickmoons



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Porn Watching, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When both Cam and Jack show up on Daniel's birthday, there's really only one thing to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> late entry for Porn Battle XIV, written to prompts:   
> Daniel Jackson/Cameron Mitchell/Jack O'Neill, bondage, porn, birthday

Daniel’s hips thrust involuntarily up into thin air as he watched Cam’s very talented mouth slide slowly along Jack’s hard cock.

“nngh...yeah... just like that.” Jack’s vocalizations, harsh and rough, riding the sound of Cam noisily and enthusiastically sucking him off, had Daniel pulling against the restraints at his wrists and ankles, but Jack was good at this; he had left just enough play to prevent cramping, but nowhere near enough for him to find any way of relieving his aching hardon.

“You think he’s had enough?” Cam pulled his mouth off Jack’s dick just long enough to ask the question before reapplying himself to his task with vigor.

Jack’s eyes stayed focused on Cam’s head bobbing up and down in front of him. He didn’t even spare a sidelong glance for Daniel, although Daniel knew Jack was fully aware of the effect their little show was having on him. “Nope. You know how stubborn Daniel can be. I think we need to teach him a good... long... uhhnnn... lesson.” Cam’s muffled moans seemed to indicate that he was in complete agreement with Jack’s plan, but pretty soon Jack cupped the back of Cam’s skull, holding him in place, his face pressed against Jack’s belly. Jack turned his head and looked at Daniel with a dangerous glint in his eye.

 

It was just his luck that both of his lovers would show up tonight, and at the same time. Jack was usually buried under piles of paperwork in Washington and Cam had the attention span of a gnat. He hadn’t really expected either of them to remember his birthday (Cam more so than Jack), or be able to find time to see him (Jack more so than Cam). But when he’d answered his door earlier that evening, there they both were, Jack staring cooly as Cam awkwardly tried to simultaneously explain away his presence and to divert the general’s attention from the bag full of bootleg porn he was holding. Daniel sighed as Cam kept digging the hole deeper and deeper; it apparently hadn’t occurred to him to just say, “Hey I just stopped by to wish my buddy a happy birthday.”

Daniel had interrupted Cam’s wandering, increasingly preposterous explanation and pulled them both inside before the neighbors started to get curious. It was about then that Cam started to develop his own suspicious about General O’Neill’s unannounced, and apparently unofficial, visit. No Goa’uld had ever made Daniel as uncomfortable as when they had simultaneously turned their heads to stare at him. He had been perfectly upfront with each of them about seeing other people; he just may have been a little vague as to who those other people were.

Jack grabbed the bag from Cam’s hand while he was distracted. “Let’s see what we have here,” he suggested, pulling a disc out and putting it in the player. He looked back at Cam and Daniel. “Sit,” he ordered, nodding to the couch while he headed to the kitchen.

“General O’Neill?!” Cam hissed at him as they took their seats, his blue eyes betraying his own deer-in-the-headlights feeling. “What the hell is he going to do?” Daniel just shrugged. The night would play out however it played out; he knew Jack well enough to know that Cam’s career wasn’t in danger. Beyond that, he wouldn’t hazard a guess.

Jack returned with several beers, handing one to each of them. He opened his own as he settled onto the couch in between them, all three sitting uncomfortably silent as the movie loaded. It turned out to be something in what Cam had dubbed the ‘bondage-light’ genre, an area he and Daniel had recently begun experimenting with. Daniel had never shared his desire to be tied up, to relinquish all control, with Jack. Given Jack’s background, he had always assumed it would skirt too close to the line for comfort.

Even the tension in the room couldn’t entirely suppress Daniel’s response to the film and he started hardening under his jeans as they watched. Cam was shifting every few minutes where he sat at the other end of the couch. Jack sat perfectly still in between them, seemingly relaxed, caught up in the images of one man slowly licking his way over the entire body of his lover, as he bound him tightly to a support pillar in an empty warehouse.

Finally, Daniel grabbed the remote and turned the television off.

“This is ridiculous. What do you want, Jack?”

“How long?” Jack’s voice was rough and he kept his eyes on the dark screen.

“How long what?” Daniel asked.

Instead of answering him, Jack turned to Cameron. “How long have you two been fucking?”

Cam drew up straight. “General, I don’t think...”

“Aht.” Jack raised a hand, grimacing. “I think it had better be ‘Jack’ tonight, don’t you? Or O’Neill, if you must. Just answer the damn question.” He dropped his hand heavily.

Cam shot Daniel a quick look and Daniel shrugged in resignation. “Six months, give or take,” Cam answered quietly.

“And did he tell you about us?”

“Hey!” Daniel’s interjection was ignored. Cam shook his head, not breaking Jack’s gaze.

“You tied him up yet?” Then Jack’s eyes narrowed thoughtfully. “Or does he tie you up?”

“Yeah, I’ve tied him up.”

Jack stood and took a few steps before turning back to them. “You got the stuff here?”

 

And so Daniel found himself spreadeagled on his bed, bound at the wrists and ankles, watching Cam undress Jack and then stripping himself. The two stood toe to toe near the foot of the bed while Cam slowly jerked them both to full hardness before kneeling and putting his mouth on Jack. If it weren’t for the nearly unbearable pressure in his dick and balls, Daniel would have been content to watch them forever. Separately, they were each gorgeous, sexy, powerful men; put them together and it was possibly the most beautiful sight in the galaxy.

Jack patted Cam's head and stepped back slowly, Cam's lips sliding down his shaft, drawing out the pleasure as long as possible. "On your feet. I want to see what you do to him when he's like this."

A flood of heat raced through Daniel, as he Cam drew near the bed. Jack made himself comfortable in Daniel's overstuffed reading chair, slouching back and lightly touching himself as he stared at Daniel. Cam leaned one knee onto the bed and bent down to kiss Daniel. There was nothing gentle about his kiss tonight, it was all heat and passion, and Daniel, aroused and frustrated nearly beyond bearing, responded in kind. He chased the taste of Jack all through Cameron's mouth, licking it off his tongue, groaning at the wonderful unique taste that was his two lovers combined.

While they were kissing, Cam slipped the blindfold over Daniel's eyes, sparking Daniel’s arousal in an entirely different direction. His heart raced in anticipation.

Cam's lips started to roam, first methodically along Daniel's jaw and down his neck; then Cam centered his weight so that the mattress would give little, if any, indication of how he was moving and it was all hands and mouth, and sometimes even cock, touching, stroking, teasing everywhere. Every inch of his skin was tingling.

And the knowledge that Jack was watching, probably still touching himself - just light pressure, gentle movements, he wouldn’t want to come too soon - as he listened to Daniel’s groans urging Cam on, was increasing every sensation till Daniel thought he might actually lose his mind. He could hear Jack occasionally murmur something - critique, instructions, random ‘fuck that’s good’s? he wasn’t sure. Whether following instructions or just showing off, Cam was definitely hitting all the right notes tonight.

But when he spent an unusual amount of time playing with Daniel’s balls, Daniel was sure that Jack was calling the shots, sharing his own knowledge of what drove Daniel crazy. And somehow that just made it all hotter - thinking of what they could do to him if they compared notes, refined each other’s technique... Daniel was panting, groaning, straining at the cuffs on his wrists when Cameron moved up to kneel over his chest and fed his cock into Daniel’s mouth.

He sucked Cam - desperate, greedy, noisy sucking - craning his neck to take as much of him in as possible. The first drops of semen hit his tongue and he moaned and thrust his tongue out to trace the vein down the shaft, pulling back to lightly stroke the slit and swirl around the taut cockhead. And then Cam started moving, slowly at first, giving Daniel a minute to adjust before he increased the speed and depth of his movements and Daniel was terribly, wonderfully, hotly aware that Jack was watching Cam fuck his face. 

Cam’s sounds were becoming sharper and more desperate. But just as he felt Cam prepare for that last push, they heard Jack’s rough voice. “Stop. Off.”

Cam’s hand slammed against the wall above Daniel as he wrenched himself backward. “Fuck.” Daniel felt the bed bounce as Cam dropped to the mattress beside him, breathing heavily. Daniel groaned.

Then Jack was undoing the cuffs, removing the blindfold, and Jack was kissing him, tonguing his mouth deeply, taking his turn at tasting Cam. “Get on your knees so I can fuck you while you finish him off.” Jack motioned Cam to move over so that he was laying beneath Daniel, now on his hands and knees in the center of the bed. Cam smiled up at Daniel, his chest heaving. Daniel looked at the beautiful cock before him, red and hard and leaking and still shiny with his saliva. He licked his lips and lowered himself to rest his weight on his elbows.

Jack’s fingers, already slick with lube, slid into him, as he drew Cam into his mouth. He let out a muffled grunt at the shock of sensation rocketing through him as Jack went right for the prostate, pulled out, then pressed in again with more fingers. Daniel had taken Cam deep into his throat, and his groan vibrating around the thick cock drew a similar sound from Cam. It felt good, so good, but he wanted more, he wanted deeper. The faint sound of the condom packet and the squirt of lube told he him didn’t have long to wait.

Daniel glanced upward to see Cam watching intently as Jack entered him. “Oh fuck, that’s hot.” Daniel thought it was pretty hot from his angle as well, Cam leaning against the pillows, one arm propped above his head, the other moving over Daniel’s head and face and shoulders. Cam’s face was flushed, relaxed, his eyes dark as they alternated between watching Daniel sucking his cock and Jack fucking Daniel relentlessly.

Daniel stopped watching Cam and closed his eyes as Jack settled into a rhythm that he knew drove Daniel crazy. Steady, slow thrusts, stilling for long moments when he was so deep inside Daniel it sometimes felt like it was impossible to know where one stopped and the other began. Daniel let the consuming pleasure translate through his mouth as he slowly licked Cameron, leaning down farther to get at his balls, mouthing each of them, his tongue exploring them through the delicate skin of his scrotum, before running the flat of his tongue up Cam’s length. He kissed and nipped the smooth, tight head and ran the tip of his tongue just under the pronounced lip, lost in the groans that sounded above him, the heavy breathing from behind.

Whether it was pheromones, or visual cues between Cam and Jack, or just some trick of chemistry, they nearly simultaneously reached the point where exploration, and indulgence, and the pure sensationalistic experience was over and the need to fuck, to come, took precedence. Cam’s hands, which had been idling roaming through Daniel’s hair and stroking his neck and shoulders, began moving with increasing urgency. Jack tightened one hand on Daniel’s hip as he increased the speed of his thrusts; he closed his other hand firmly around Daniel’s dick.

Daniel was aware of the tingling heat building in his groin as Jack’s hips drove him to take Cam deeper into his throat, drove his dick into the warm, rough friction of Jack’s grip. The taste of Cam’s come in his mouth drove him over the edge and he froze, arched, spurting through Jack’s fingers as Jack continued drive him forward, just another few short, quick movements until with a stifled groan, Jack came.

Daniel eased down slowly, Jack moving with him, until his he was lying flat on the bed, resting his head on Cam’s thigh, Jack laying half over them both. He nuzzled Cam’s softening cock with a satisfied, sleepy smile and cast an arm behind him searching for Jack. Jack caught his hand and brought them both back around to rest on Cam’s stomach. They stayed like that for a while - quiet, comfortable.

At some point, Daniel fell asleep, cocooned between the other two. He woke to find himself cleaned up, under the covers with Cam spooned against his back. Jack sitting on the side of the bed, dressed, a faint pink light of dawn streaking the sky behind the blinds. The change in Cam’s heartbeat against his back told Daniel that he too had awoken.

Jack smiled as he looked at the two of them. “I’ve got an early flight, so I can’t hang around, as much as I’d like to.” He shook his head and touched Daniel’s cheek gently. “All these years, it’s been great - I mean... really great - but it seems like we could have been having a lot more fun. Next time, I’ll come prepared. Be ready.”

He leaned down and kissed Daniel softly, resting his arm on Cam’s as it curled around Daniel’s torso. “That goes for you too Mitchell.”

With that he stood and walked out. Daniel rolled over to look at Cam.

“Well, happy birthday to you,” Cam said.

"To us," Daniel amended with a grin.


End file.
